


Durin's Curse

by corvinadea



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arkenstone shenanigans, BOFA Fix-It, Bilbo likes to bake but is still a bamf!, Durincest, Fili and Kili are scheming little monkeys, Frodo is only part hobbit due to that whole mpreg tag, M/M, Mpreg, Thranduil is a tool, obscure dwarf-lore (or my interpretation thereof), wherein curses of Sauron are no match for Thorin's hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvinadea/pseuds/corvinadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"None the less it may well be, as the Dwarves now believe, that Sauron by his arts had discovered who had this Ring, the last to remain free, and that the singular misfortunes of the heirs of Durin were largely due to his malice.  For the Dwarves had proved untameable by this means.  The only power that the Rings wielded was to inflame their hearts with a greed of gold and precious things, so that if they lacked them all other good things seemed profitless, and they were filled with wrath and desire for vengeance on all who deprived them.  But they were made from their beginning of a kind to resist most steadfastly any domination.  Though they could be slain or broken, they could not be reduced to shadows enslaved to another will; and for the same reason their lives were not affected by the Ring, to live either longer or shorter because of it.  All the more did Sauron hate the possessors and desire to dispossess them."      -Appendix A, p. 1051, Return of the King</p><p>In which I say fuck you to the end of The Hobbit with all love and respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and mean no disrespect or infringement.
> 
> My mom is betaing this (and you will discover how funny that is in chapter III). So, constructive criticism from an unbiased source would be appreciated.

Thorin’s growls echoed around the throne room of Erebor, causing his advisors, petitioners, and sister-sons to shudder. Balin was the only one brave enough to step forward. His eyes crinkled around the edges and dismay was clear in his voice.

“Majesty, you know that you can not lead the expedition to the deepest levels. Though your line is secure, Erebor is not and we can not risk your loss. The structure of the mine-shafts was greatly compromised by the beast. You must appoint a delegation to survey the damage and terrain.” Though Balin’s words and tone were respectful, they only seemed to infuriate Thorin more. 

“I must appoint a delegation?” Fili felt the hairs on his arms and neck raise, warning him, unnecessarily, of the impending storm. “You forget your place, Balin son of Fundin, which is to advise, not dictate my actions. How can I ask others to risk so much as I sit secure on my throne?” Recognizing both the iron in his uncle’s eyes and the threat in his voice, Fili’s gaze sought Kili. Nodding surreptiously, they began to inch towards the entrance of the royal chambers. Fortune, as she was want of late, smiled on the line of Durin and Thorin’s tirade distracted him from their departure. As the door closed silently behind them, Kili smiled widely at his brother.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Fili reached out and playfully tweaked one of Kili’s dark braids.

“Of course, Bilbo. Who else? To the kitchens, brother; my nose says Bilbo is baking.” Kili nodded and sniffed the air appreciatively. They raced noisily to the kitchen, but stopped suddenly at the door. Neither wished to risk waking Frodo, if he were asleep. Bilbo did indeed have some skill with conkers, afterall. Learning from past transgressions, Fili slowly and silently opened the door and peered inside. As he took in the scene, he shifted so Kili could see.

They were indeed baking, as the large assortment of cooling pastries attested. Two year-old Frodo was perched on a stool at Bilbo’s side, giggling as he patted a ball of dough into a vaguely round shape. Flour dusted his dark curls and his face and apron bore ample proof of various tastings. Both brothers grinned as Frodo looked in their direction and squealed as he tried to jump to the ground.

“Da! Ki’n’Fi here!” Bilbo whirled at just the right moment to prevent his son from toppling over and placed him on the floor. Pulling himself to an upright position, Frodo toddled to his cousins, who both knelt to catch him. Not at all uncertain, Frodo moved to the middle of the brothers and wrapped an arm around each of their necks. He patted sticky fingers in their hair and smiled widely. “Kiss!” The brothers complied and Kili stood first, sweeping Frodo into his arms.

“And what are you doing on this fine day, Prince Frodo?” Frodo pointed a pudgy finger towards the massive stack of baking.

“Da makin cakes for elves and I makin a cake for Papa.” Fili and Kili exchanged a glance over Frodo’s head and groaned together. Fili whistled.

“The elves! Of course, it’s the elves. I’d forgotten about their delegation. No wonder…” He trailed off as Bilbo approached, wet rag in hand for Frodo’s face and hands. Bilbo looked knowingly at the brothers as he scrubbed a squirming Frodo. 

“Can I take it that his majesty is throwing a tantrum about something?” Fili and Kili exchanged glances again and Kili nudged his brother. Fili sighed.

“He and Balin are disagreeing loudly about the surveying of the deepest mines.” Bilbo’s face tightened quickly in anger and he put his hands over Frodo’s ears.

“Do you mean to tell me that my jackass of a husband is still trying to lead the expedition himself?” The brothers, unused to an angry Bilbo, simply nodded. “We settled this. We agreed that he would appoint a delegation..He knows how I feel…” The anger seemed to leave Bilbo as quickly as it came and for a moment he seemed to wilt. In the next moment, however, his spine stiffened in determination. The brothers almost felt sorry for their uncle as they watched Bilbo move into action. He whipped his apron off and called for Bombur. “I’m sorry about this, Bombur, but I’m going to need you to finish this last batch today. Also, can you pack a basket of Thorin’s favorites and have it sent to the door leading to the gardens?” Bombur simply nodded and set about his appointed tasks.

Bilbo then turned on Kili and Fili. “I’m going to need you lads to watch Frodo for a bit. He will need a bath and a nap. Can you handle that?” They nodded as Frodo yawned widely. Bilbo bussed a kiss on Frodo’s head and then moved towards the door. He twirled suddenly. “We will be in the gardens, if you need anything…” He met their eyes. “Don’t need anything.” He almost made it to the door before twirling on them again. “Do not touch any of the baking. It is for the feast.” As Kili opend his mouth to protest, Bilbo pointed a finger at them. “If I suspect that even one cake is missing, I will have Thorin assign you to separate patrol shifts for a month. Do we have an understanding?” Kili sputtered as Frodo giggled in his arms. Fili gave an exagerated bow.

“We hear and obey, Oh royal consort.” He raised his eyes just in time for Bilbo’s dirty apron to smack into his face. He turned to Kili and Frodo as they dissolved into laughter. “Our entire family is crazy. Come on, my lads, the youngest prince of Erebor has a date with a tub.” Fili wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist and brought his mouth closer to Kili’s ear, breath ghosting over flesh. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed how sweet you look with that babe in your arms.” Kili shivered and met Fili’s eyes over Frodo’s head. Blushing, he leaned into Fili’s embrace, letting his brother steer him.


	2. Slaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo fights for what is his and I reference my favorite Hobbit vid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and mean no disrespect or infringement.
> 
> My mom is betaing this (and you will discover how funny that is in chapter III). So, constructive criticism from an unbiased source would be appreciated.

Bilbo breathed deeply as he stood outside the throne room, waiting for the guards to announce him. The guard waited for him to nod and then blasted his horn once. Bilbo walked through the entrance, doors sliding open before him. Silence fell over the hall as Bilbo moved towards Thorin’s throne and the guard’s voice echoed off the stone.

“The Royal Consort: Bilbo Baggins Oakenshield.” The blue velvet of his robes, decorated with the silver insignia of Durin, brushed the top of his feet as he walked and his crown of mithril gleamed from its place among his curls. When he stood directly before Thorin, he knelt on one knee and lowered his eyes to face the ground. 

Thorin had watched Bilbo’s approach with rapture at first. The sight of his mate, the carrier of his son, always took his breath. Especially when Bilbo wore his seldom-used robes, as he much preferred the soft fabrics of the Shire. In these robes, declaring to the world that he was Thorin’s… that his chosen place was here, under the mountain… As always, something primordial shifted inside him. But he frowned as Bilbo took a knee before him in the formal position of a supplicant and ignored the hand Thorin instinctively extended. 

“Begging the pardon of the gentle-dwarves before me, I come before the king as a petitioner and seek a private audience.” Shocked at the formal tone of his consort, Thorin hesitated for a moment. Then, he motioned towards Balin and Dwalin.

“Leave your petitions with my advisors. They will address your needs and contact you as necessary. Thank you.” The dismissal in Thorin’s tone was clear and the dwarves filed out as directed without grumbling. Bilbo allowed himself a small smile as he contemplated what a difference two years made. When Thorin had first declared him the Royal Consort and married him under the mountain, there had been grumbling. Even when the stories of his deeds on the quest for Erebor became wide-spread, a few grumbles had remained. However, the vast majority had vanished the first time Frodo, son of Thorin, had opened his blue eyes from his papa’s arms in this very room. The fertility of hobbits had been quite the revelation to the dwarves of Erebor. As Balin and Dwalin moved towards the council rooms, Bilbo stopped them.

“I call Balin and Dwalin, the sons of Fundin, to witness my petition and the judgment of my king.” The two dwarves stopped where they stood and waited for Thorin’s signal before moving to stand at either side of the throne. Recognizing the form, if not the reason for it, Thorin used the traditional invitation to a petitioner.

“Bilbo Baggins Oakenshield, Royal Consort Under the Mountain, reveal your petition before these witnesses and await the judgment of your king. What do you seek?” Before Bilbo could answer, however, Thorin moved directly in front of him and placing a hand on either side of his face, raised Bilbo’s gaze to his own. Bilbo turned his face into Thorin’s hand and kissed his palm. Taking a shuddering breath, Bilbo again faced Thorin and began to speak quietly in the near empty room.

“I seek your forgiveness, majesty. Grant me a task that I might prove my loyalty and love for you, so that I might never fall from your graces again.” Shock and dismay washed over Thorin’s face. He began to remove his hands from Bilbo’s face, but the hobbit held them tightly.

“And what have you done to require my forgiveness?” The unspoken ‘now’ hovered in the air between them and Bilbo flinched at the sudden cold in Thorin’s voice.

“Once, in my haste to prevent bloodshed, I stole the greatest treasure of Erebor, the arkenstone, from Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and gave it to his enemies.” Thorin would not meet Bilbo’s gaze now and steadfastly stared over the hobbit’s head. “And then, after he banished me, I used a magic ring to sneak onto the battle-field and fight at his side. I fear that, through these deeds, I have broken all the king’s trust in me beyond repair.” His voice cracked on the last word and Thorin finally looked upon the tears his consort shed.

“These are old transgressions, my love, if they were ever transgressions at all. I have long since absolved you of any wrongdoing in these matters. What prompts you to petition now?” Thorin almost vibrated with frustration and he pulled his hands away from Bilbo to pace in front of his throne. The loss of contact, Thorin’s need to be apart from him, made Bilbo feel ill and vertigo tilted the world in front of him. He braced his hands on his thighs and made himself continue.

“I thought so as well, my liege. But your recent actions have forced me to reconsider: You have slept apart from me for more than a week. You have avoided our son. You have withdrawn from your sister-sons. You have verbally attacked your loyal advisors. You have spent long hours in the treasury. And you have broken your word to me. We agreed last week, since you were no miner and that the deepest mines were in disrepair, that you would seek out volunteers experienced in such matters to survey and begin the repairs. However, I now find that you seek to lead the expedition yourself, despite your promises to me.” 

Thorin stopped pacing and stared at Bilbo as though he had never seen him before. His hands began to clench at his sides and his eyes took on a wild appearance as Bilbo continued. “Since I recently found a map detailing the original location of the arkenstone in the deepest mines, I have concluded that you have not forgiven me for its loss and are seeking to replace it, despite the grave risk to your life.” 

Bilbo’s words were almost sobs now and the three others had to strain to understand him. As he regained his composure, Bilbo forced himself to meet Thorin’s gaze. “So, I ask you to send me to the deepest mines to find another arkenstone for you, to replace the one I gave to Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, in exchange for his aid at the Battle of Five Armies.” Anger suffused Thorin at these words and his face hardened with it.

“Why would I send you, burglar? So, you can once again take what is rightfully mine? Is that why you stayed beneath the mountain? Beneath me? Was stealing Erebor’s most sacred treasure once not enough?” He grabbed Bilbo then and pulled him close. His eyes were almost unseeing in their rage and he shook Bilbo harshly. “Answer me, halfling! Why should I send you?” Balin and Dwalin stepped forward to intervene, but Biblo stayed them with a look. He then turned his full attention to Thorin, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s waist and peering up at him.

“You must send me because I can not live with your loss, knowing that you valued a rock over me, our vows, and our children. How am I to explain to them that their father cared more for gems than he did for being their papa? That you valued things over the love and children I bear for you?” At Bilbo’s last, choked syllable, stillness fell over the throne-room and Thorin blinked slowly as if emerging from a dream. His grip on Bilbo loosened and he wove one hand through his consort’s curls. As the three others watched intently, Thorin fell to his knees before Bilbo and gathered the hobbit close.

“Children?” Thorin’s question came in a whisper and without waiting for an answer, one hand sought Bilbo’s belly while the other embraced him. Bilbo half-sobbed and half-laughed as he guided Thorin’s larger hand to the small curve between his pelvic bones where their second child grew. 

“Children.” Thorin smiled brightly and stood quickly, but stumbled and would have fallen if not for Bilbo’s arms. “Easy, love, you have not been well.” Balin and Dwalin noted the dark circles under their king’s eyes, the haggard appearance of his face, and the unkept state of his hair. Dwalin stepped forward and helped Bilbo maneuver Thorin to his throne, while Balin brought a glass of water and handed it to his king. Then he turned knowing eyes on Bilbo.

“Twas Durin’s Curse, was it not?” Bilbo nodded as he took Thorin’s free hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. Unnoticed tears fell freely down his face. The silent room echoed with their nightmare visions about what might have been, what might never have been, and what might have been lost forever. To everyone’s surprise, it was Dwalin that broke the silence after kneeling before Bilbo and touching his head to the floor.

“I am overcome by what you have wrought here today…what you have prevented and preserved. No other has ever served the House of Durin as you have, though you were born neither to his house nor his race. My axe is ever yours to command.” Bilbo surprised them all by answering the oath.  
“Rise, Axe-Arm of the Consort. I accept your fealty and expect your protection of my body and issue whether by your life or death.” Dwalin’s eyes were large as he stood and his voice was gruffer than usual.

“One day, Bilbo Baggins, you will cease to surprise me.” Balin chuckled loudly at what they all now recognized to be an absurdity. He watched as the king he had begun to despair of gathered his mate close and kissed him soundly, in a display that would have shocked Thror and mortified Thrain.

“I think, brother, that we must accept that our king’s lionheart will ever defy expectation.” Dwalin simply nodded at his brother’s wisdom and tried not to stare at the breath-taking sight the king and his consort made in their passion.


	3. Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story earns its explicit rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and mean no disrespect or infringement.
> 
> My mom is betaing this (and you will discover how funny that is in chapter III). So, constructive criticism from an unbiased source would be appreciated.

Bilbo and Thorin sat on a fur blanket, leaning against Bilbo’s favorite apple tree in his garden and luxuriating in both the warmth of the sun and each other. They were surrounded by the remnants of their picnic, which Bilbo had primarily fed to Thorin, as the king could not bring himself to stop touching the small swell of his next child. Looking at the shear amount of food they had consumed, Bilbo pressed a small kiss to Thorin’s temple.

“When was the last time you ate?” Thorin accepted another piece of cheese from Bibo’s fingers and shook his head.

“I have no idea. Much of the last moon escapes me. My memories are hazy and seem as though they were stories someone else told me, not my own life. How did you recognize the curse?” Bilbo did not answer at first. First, he worked loose the fastenings of his outer and inner robes, so that he could press Thorin’s hand against the warm flesh of his belly through velvet and silk. Second, he released the ties of Thorin’s outer robe and tunic, so that he could press his own palm against Thorin’s heart. Satisfied, Bilbo met Thorin’s eyes and smiled slightly.

“Gandalf warned me of the curse before our marriage and later sent texts referencing it. He told me that the dwarves’ resistance to the power of the rings led the Dark Lord to curse the line of Durin separately. He could neither bend the will of the dwarf lords nor affect their aging through his foul rings, so he cursed them to long for treasure and gold to the exclusion of all other things, including their families and kin. Gandalf suspected the curse when Thror amassed a horde large enough to attract a dragon and feared that once you returned to the halls of your fathers that you would be susceptible to it as well.” Bilbo’s fingers carded through the hair on Thorin’s chest and traced the battle scars, unaware that he was doing so in time to the rhythm of Thorin’s heart. His voice sounded far away when he continued.

“I knew something was wrong when you stopped coming to our bed and took no notice of my quickening. You knew right away when I was expecting Frodo. Then you stopped eating with us and did not help put Frodo to sleep. You dismissed my fears and seemed obsessed with the levels where the arkenstone was found. And whenever I sought you out, you were in the treasury, always counting and touching the gold as you had stopped touching me. At first, I feared…” Bilbo seemed unable to go on and laid his head on Thorin’s shoulder, shaking. Thorin rubbed soothing circles on Bilbo’s belly and his breath tickled Bilbo’s sensitive ears.

“What did you fear?” The words sparked fire in Bilbo and he moved suddenly, throwing a leg over the king, so that he straddled Thorin’s hips. He moaned as his exposed chest and belly brushed against the leather and fur of Thorin’s robes. 

“I feared that someone had finally convinced you that a hobbit of the Shire was no fit match for the dwarf-king of Erebor. And that our half-hobbit son was no fit successor to your throne.” The words ripped through Thorin and his sorrow for planting such doubt in his mate was overwhelming. He almost missed it when Bilbo rose up and shed both his velvet outer robe and silk tunic, revealing that he wore nothing beneath. But when presented with the pale flesh of his husband, another hunger awoke and he moved to loose his own clothing. Thorin shucked his breeches and watched as Bilbo leaned close, reaching into the nearby basket and holding up a vial of rose oil. Bilbo’s words were breathless, as Thorin’s hands roamed up and over, calloused hands mapping the soft, smooth planes of Bilbo’s belly and the heavy thickness of his cock, already weeping his desire. 

“But then, my king, I realized that I had lost none of your affection and it was but this curse of your line trying to claim you.” Thorin felt fire coil in his belly as Bilbo coated two of his fingers in the oil and breached himself. Then hazel eyes shuttered closed for a moment and Thorin could tell from his stuttering pulse that Bilbo was scissoring his own hole. He was so enthralled by Bilbo’s gentle rocking motion that he started when the oil-slicked hand moved to his cock, coating his entire length. 

Bilbo’s eyes met his as he slid the head over his hole, just catching it on the rim and then letting it slide free again. Up, over, in, and out. Up, over, in, and out. Until Thorin thought he must surely explode and he couldn’t hear over the pounding in his chest and ears. Then, all the noise whited out and all Thorin’s senses centred on his cock and the heat now enveloping it as Bilbo took it all and slid right to Thorin’s lap. As he came back to himself, the first thing he saw was Bilbo still and panting on his cock, one hand braced on Thorin’s chest for balance and seeming to vibrate as his smooth skin brushed the coarse hair of Thorin’s thighs and chest. Bilbo smiled as he caught Thorin’s gaze and brought Thorin’s hands to his hips. They groaned together as Thorin thrusted up as Bilbo pulled back and they found their rhythm. The pull and slide of flesh into flesh blocking out everything else in the world. It was then that Bilbo broke the silence.

“And then, Thorin Oakenshield, I became angry.” He punctuated each word with a downward thrust. “Do you know why?” Thorin shook his head, unwilling to risk the breath for an answer. “Because you, King Under the Mountain, are mine.” He grinded slightly, shifting his downward motion as he impaled himself slowly. “I have fought orc and warg, goblin and creatures unknown. I have traveled over the Misty Mountains cold and forsaken all I once called home. I have negotiated with elves and wizards and men and cleaned dragon shit. I have birthed one of your children and even now I carry another. And by the Valar, you promised me forever and I will have it. No thrice-damned curse of a bygone era will take you from me!” 

Bilbo slammed their mouths together, claiming and biting and sucking as pleasure overcame him and his entire body shook with the force of his release, painting white stripes across Thorin’s chest. As his eyes cleared and he began to come back to himself, Bilbo realized that the cock his body clenched around was still hard. He wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and his legs around Thorin’s waist and smiled up at him, eyes coy and smirking.

“Take me, king. As you are mine, so am I yours. Take me now.” Thorin roared as he flipped Bilbo to his back and pulled out just enough to thrust back in deeply. It was Bilbo’s turn to moan as Thorin’s cock dragged over already screaming nerves again and deeper. Thorin could never remember a connection such as this one and despaired that he had ever thought his home was a mountain- no matter how rich in gold and memories. The heat and fire of this hobbit was where he belonged and he would never forsake it again. He pounded relentlessly until he felt the spasms of the walls encasing him and let go, filling Bilbo entirely until he felt his seed leak around himself and moved to pull out.

“Don’t. Stay.” Thorin felt the thrill of possession shoot up his spine and he carefully maneuvered Bilbo so that he reclined on Thorin’s chest still impaled. Thorin’s hands moved down to part Bilbo’s cheeks and he drew one finger around the spot where they were still joined. Bilbo hissed and squirmed, so Thorin withdrew his finger and moved his hands to cup each cheek and then rolled them together. Bilbo pushed back into the motion and moaned prettily. Thorin caught their combined scent and nuzzled into Bilbo’s hair. 

“I love the scent of roses on your skin.” Bilbo smiled drowsily and let his eyes slide closed.

“We’ll have to thank Bombur; he packed the basket.” Thorin stiffened and growled in Bilbo’s ear.

“I’ll thank you, Master Baggins, not to mention another dwarf’s name while I’m inside you.” Bilbo sniffed sleepily.

“It’s Royal Consort Oakenshield, if you please. Now cover me up, I’m cold.” Thorin complied and felt Bilbo’s breathing even out into slumber and kissed his sweaty curls and whispered softly.

“You were wrong before, you know. The arkenstone was Thror’s greatest treasure; you are mine.” Thorin wrapped Bilbo tightly in his furs, content to guard his mate’s dreams.


	4. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which DurinFeels try to drown us all (and I sink happily under the waves). Also, Fili, Kili, and Frodo are too cute for words. Oh my ovaries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and mean no disrespect or infringement.
> 
> My mom is betaing this (yes, even chapter 3). So, constructive criticism from an unbiased source would be appreciated.

Thorin and Bilbo walked down the corridor to the Royal Chambers slowly, to accommodate both Bilbo’s pace and Thorin’s need to keep one hand splayed on Bilbo’s belly. Bilbo reached up, pulling a leaf from Thorin’s hair and snorted.

“You know that you will eventually have to let go.” Thorin turned quickly in the hall and gently pressed Biblo against the stone wall. His eyes were clouded and there was sorrow in his voice.

“When I think of what I almost lost, not to dragon flame or elven treachery but my own blindness…” His voice trailed off and Bilbo fisted a hand in Thorin’s tunic, bringing his husband’s forehead down to meet his own.

“It wasn’t your fault and everything is okay now. We will talk more of this later, but you have three boys that need you now and they’ve waited long enough.” Thorin brushed his lips softly to Bilbo’s and then sped down the hall, following the sound of Frodo’s laughter to Fili and Kili’s rooms. Bilbo looked ruefully down at his belly, smoothing his own hand over the small bump.

“And it appears that I am about to have five children.” Bilbo sighed, but quickly followed his husband and his breath caught at the sight that greeted him. Fili and Kili were huddled close together on the floor surrounded by blocks, Kili sitting between Fili’s splayed legs and leaning back against the solid strength of his brother, both watching as Thorin twirled Frodo in his arms. The room was filled with Frodo’s delighted shrieks until Thorin stilled and Frodo saw Bilbo.

“Look Da, Papa is here and he better and loves us again.” The room was silent then as Fili and Kili froze and Thorin stiffened under the innocent indictment and Bilbo held his breath as tears filled his eyes. Frodo peered out as his Da and broke the spell of his words. “Did you make him better, Da? I knew you could.” 

Bilbo tried very hard not to let the laughter escape, but Kili broke first and Bilbo and Fili soon followed. Thorin looked at them all in exasperation, but shifted his son so he could look into his eyes. His huge blue eyes held both happiness and confusion, unsure why the others were laughing. 

“Yes, Frodo, your da makes me better everyday, for all that he more closely resembles a hyena right now. He is a most remarkable hobbit.” Thorin tightened his grip on his son and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then looked him directly in the eyes again. “I have loved you from the moment I first realized you were hiding in your da’s belly and nothing could ever change that. You will always be my boy and I’m sorry that I gave you cause to think otherwise.” Frodo nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck.

“I always love you too, Papa.” Thorin buried his face in Frodo’s dark curls and would have lost himself in his guilt if not for the firm hand on his arm. He looked up to see Bilbo smiling at them. 

“Come on, you two. It’s dinner time and Kili’s stomach could wake the dead. I’ve arranged for a private, family dinner in our rooms. So, let’s get this mess cleaned up.” At Bilbo’s words, they all scrambled to gather the blocks and soon Thorin was carrying Frodo to wash up. Bilbo watched as Kili and Fili put the last of the blocks in place and began to move into each others arms.

“None of that, my lads. Go wash up and meet us in a few minutes.” Fili’s forehead crinkled in confusion.

“But you said private…” Bilbo tutted and pulled one of his blond braids. 

“I also said family, so get moving. We have an announcement.” Excitement lit both of his nephews eyes and Bilbo watched in amusement as they raced to their washroom, elbows and braids flying. 

As they settled in for dinner, after the obligatory cultery juggling, Bilbo observed his family happily. Fili and Kili were shoveling food like it was in danger of escaping and though Thorin seemed focused on mashing food for Frodo, his gaze never left Bilbo for long. They had rebuilt so much more than Erebor and it filled him with warmth. It was then that Kili noticed his glass and a sly smile came over his face as he reached for his brother’s hand under the table.

“Uncle Bilbo, why aren’t you having wine? And didn’t you mention an announcement earlier?” Fili dropped his fork as realization set in and only Frodo remained uninterested. Bilbo met Thorin’s eyes and smiled brightly. It was Thorin who cleared his throat.

“Yes, my sister-sons, we wanted you to be among the first to know that Bilbo is carrying again.” Suddenly, there was chaos. 

“What do you mean, among the first?” Fili’s voice rang out.  
“Yeah, who was the first?” Kili chimed in.  
“Carrying what?” was Frodo’s contribution.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin’s expression at the cacophony and held up his hand for quiet.

“Come now, boys, be still. Balin and Dwalin found out earlier today.” He gave them a significant look and they nodded their understanding. And then he turned to Frodo, who had crawled into Thorin’s lap to peer more closely at Bilbo. 

“I don’t see nothing. Where he carrying it?” He looked up at Thorin, his skepticism clear. Thorin reached out until his hand covered Bilbo’s lower belly and smiled at his son. 

“Your da is carrying a new baby right here.” Each word was accentuated by a soft carress and his voice sounded reverent. “A new prince or princess for Erebor and a little brother or sister for you.” Frodo’s eyes got impossibly huge and he was almost breathless in his excitement.

“I be big brother like Fi? Have little brother like Ki?” The older heirs of Durin stilled, awaiting the answer tensely, given the nature of their relationship. Bilbo reached out and ruffled Frodo’s curls.

“Well, it could be a sister, but yes, you will have someone to love and protect and teach and someone who will always love and protect and teach you. I hear that it is an invaluable treasure.” Fili and Kili leaned closer to each other and beamed at Bilbo. Frodo scrambled down and peered between his papa’s fingers, shifting them slightly so he could press his own little hand against the bump.

“Nope, treasure is brother, not sister.” They all watched bemused as he pressed his curly head against the spot only to screw up his face in confusion.

“How brother get in there?” Thorin almost choked on his wine and Frodo waited patiently while Bilbo stroked his dark curls. It was Fili who finally spoke up.

“Your papa hid him in there until he’s ready to be born.” Kili’s laughter was forestalled by Frodo’s serious nod as he looked between his papa and da. 

“Good. Da protect Papa’s treasure very good.” With that, he kissed the small bump and crawled back into his papa’s lap, resting his head on a broad shoulder with a yawn. Kili and Fili rose then and stretched. They both stopped to bump foreheads with Thorin and press gentle kisses to Frodo’s cheeks, but they knelt before Bilbo, all mirth and teasing vanished. Looking to his uncle first for permission, Fili pressed a hand to Bilbo’s belly.

“We honor the bearer of Durin’s line and pledge ourselves to protect you both against any foe.” Bilbo’s voice caught in his throat and could make no reply. It was then that Kili wrapped him in an embrace and choked out tears against his neck.

“Thank you. Thank you for saving us again.” Bilbo met Kili’s eyes and nodded.

“We, Kili, have a family well worth fighting for and I will never stop.” Kili nodded then and accepted Fili’s help in rising. As they moved towards the door, Thorin smiled broadly at them.

“Good night, my sister-sons. I will see you on the morrow.” And then they were gone. Bilbo moved to Thorin’s side and looked down on a now sleeping Frodo. He leaned close to Thorin’s ear and whispered. 

“Lay him in our bed and I will run the bath.” Thorin hastened to obey, carefully arranging pillows on either side of his son to prevent him from rolling into the floor. He stripped as he made his way to the bathing chamber and opened the door to find an equally nude Bilbo leaning over the tub and pouring herbs. He must have made some sound, because Bilbo turned his head and smiled over his shoulder.

“Come sit in the tub as it fills and I will comb out your braids.” Thorin lowered himself into the tub, wincing as his scrapes, bites, and bruises met water. He leaned back and let his hair flow over the edge of the tub. Soon strong fingers were working loose braids and tangles and were replaced with the gentle rhythm of the comb. It lulled him into bliss, not awake yet not asleep, only aware of the strong fingers of his mate as they washed his hair and massaged his scalp. His eyes opened though, when Bilbo entered the tub and reclined on his chest, intertwining their legs in the soothing water. He returned his mate’s care then, soaping, rinsing, and caressing, ever mindful of the contented sounds Bilbo made. When he was done, they lay like that, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat until the water was cool. 

As they dried each other and prepared for sleep, Thorin noticed a slight tremor in Bilbo’s hands and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed his lips to Bilbo’s head.

“What can I do, my own one? How can I ease your mind?” Bilbo pulled back slightly so their eyes could meet and hesitated. Thorin rubbed his hands up and down Bilbo’s arms. “I mean it. Whatever you ask, you will have.” Bilbo nodded then.

“If I were stronger, I would say nothing and ask for no reassurances of your love. But I’m not and I do want something.” Thorin nodded his head in understanding and so Bilbo went on. “I need for you to forget the arkenstone, seeking neither to reclaim nor replace it. I need for our family to be enough.” Thorin thought on it for a moment, assuring himself that he could make this promise to Bilbo and then surged forward, claiming Bllbo’s mouth with his own. When the need for air became vital, he pulled away and knelt before him.

“I swear now, on my throne, that I will never again put anything above you or our family. Thranduil can wear the arkenstone, toss it in a lake, or attempt to hatch it. I have all the treasure I need.” Bilbo’s smile was bright but tired, so Thorin carried him to bed and there they slept, wrapped around each other and their son until morning.


End file.
